


Apologia

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Protective Skye, Skye Wearing Coulson's Clothes Is a Thing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/tag fic for 2:07 - The Writing on the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [RosePark15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePark15/gifts).



> I've been ignoring this plot bunny for three days, but it refused to be ignored any longer, so I gave in and wrote it.

Coulson watches Skye's hands as she bandages the cuts on his arms: her hands are quick, and deft, and a joy to watch. Back in the days when he used to sleep or have daydreams, he used to dream of having her hands on his body – how and where they'd touch him to bring him pleasure. He wonders if he'll have those dreams again now that the compulsion to carve is gone.

She grabs the hem of his t-shirt, and he slides his hands over hers to take it from her. Her expression is impersonal, focused on the task she needs to carry out, and she doesn't seem to react to his touch, but he feels as if every square inch of his skin is burning for her.

He lifts the shirt up out of her way so that she can bandage the deeper cut on his chest – it's just above the much deeper scar from Loki's spear, and he thinks it's fitting that Derrick cut him there, of all places.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" he asks, wishing his voice sounded less shaky.

She flicks a glance up at him, but he can't read any emotion in her dark eyes. "Why would I yell at you?" she asks. "It won't make any difference. I daresay May is going to, though. But that's her choice. I don't see the point."

"Aren't you angry at me?"

She snorts. "Coulson, you have no idea. I'm beyond pissed at you: you made me put you in that damn machine, and you must have known how much I'd hate to do that to you after the first time. You told me I wasn't to pull you out, even if you were under great duress. I had to pull a gun on you. And then when I tried to lock you up for your own safety, YOU locked ME in a cell – the same one we've been keeping Ward in for all this time. And on top of that, you run out of the base with no backup, going after a man you KNEW was a serial killer and had killed four other TAHITI patients. You could've got yourself killed."

Her hands are shaking when she says this, and she stops with the bandage half fixed in place, and he listens as she takes deep breaths to steady herself before she resumes her task.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you for what you put me through today." She tapes the bandage into place then pulls her hands away.

Coulson grabs her wrists very lightly, just enough to keep her in front of him for the moment. "You love me?" he asks, wondering if he'd misheard, or dreamt, Skye's words.

She looks up at him now – her eyes blazing. "Of course I love you, you idiot. D'you think I'd have put up with all your crap otherwise?"

He can feel tears prickling the backs of his eyes as he stares at her, then he sees her own eyes look damp, too.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "God, Skye, I am _so_ sorry."

He drops his hands. He can't look at her any more – there's just so much hurt in her eyes, and he feels so guilty for being the cause of it.

He doesn't look up when her hands come to rest on his shoulders. Then she presses her forehead against his.

"I've loved you for a long time, AC," she says softly. 

He slips his arms around her. "I love you, too," he says softly. "But I didn't think you felt the same. I knew you cared – but – " 

She cuts him off, pressing her lips to his. "Coulson, you're an idiot," she says in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes," he says simply, knowing it's inarguable.

She kisses him again, her tongue sliding easily into his mouth, and he moans softly, then whines when she pulls back a little while later. She chuckles softly. "Incoming, sir," she tells him, then turns her attention to the first aid kit 

"We'll finish this when we get back to the base," he tells her, and she nods, her expression softer now.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Back at the base, Simmons checks him over, and pronounces Skye's on the spot first aid as exemplary, then lets him go to "get some rest", which, God knows, he needs. But he needs to see Skye as well, and she's disappeared. He checks her bunk and the rec room, then the cafeteria, but there's no sign of her. He sighs, then makes his way to his office, and finds her there, curled up on his sofa.

He walks in and locks the door behind him, earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a good idea?" she asks. "We do have a visitor, after all."

"Simmons is checking over Mr Thompson," he tells her. "I needed to see you."

"And you need your office door locked while you look at me?" she asks, but her tone is light and teasing.

"Yes I do." He crosses to the sofa, and sits beside her, then wraps his arms around her, simply basking in the pleasure of holding her.

Of course, holding her isn't really enough, and his mouth seeks out hers very soon, and she's the one to moan this time. The sound goes straight to his groin, and he tugs her onto his lap, wanting her to know how much he wants her.

"Skye." He kisses her. "Skye, Skye, Skye."

Each repetition of her name is punctuated by more kissing, and she giggles, then pulls back, placing a finger over his lips, which he immediately sucks into his mouth, eliciting a moan from her.

"Nice as this is," she tells him, "someone's going to knock on your door in a moment."

He frowns. "How do you know?"

She smirks. "I can hear footsteps."

He sighs, then presses his forehead against hers. "We are going to finish this properly later," he says.

"I'm counting on it," she says, and lifts herself off his lap as someone knocks at his door. When he rolls his eyes, she just smirks again.

"You'd better unlock the door," he says.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Hank Thompson has gone, and Coulson has shown the others the virtual city, and left them to speculate on what it means, while he retreats not to his office, but to his room, which Skye has already discreetly entered. He's told May that Simmons has recommended he get plenty of rest, and since May knows better than Simmons how little sleep he's been getting of late, she doesn't argue, she just promises to keep everyone else from bothering him.

"Now," he says, loosening his tie, "where were we?"

Skye smiles at him from her spot on his bed, and he crosses the room with quick strides. She grabs his hand and pulls him down beside her, then proceeds to kiss him with a passionate ferocity that leaves him achingly hard.

"I want to make love to you," he whispers as they sprawl across the bed.

"Yes," she sighs. 

"But not here." Her eyes widen, and he brushes her hair off her face. "There are so many interruptions when we're here," he explains. "So we'll take an evening off, and go and have dinner together, and then book ourselves into a hotel."

"I'd like that," she says softly.

"Good. In the meantime – " He leaves the sentence hanging, preferring to kiss her again.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

She has to shower after leaving Coulson's room, otherwise the scent of him on her skin (even though they've only been kissing and canoodling) is going to drive her crazy. Of course, that doesn't explain the logic of her stealing one of his sweaters to wear while she hacks Bakshi's phone. When he points out the logic failure to her, she just shushes him, and whispers, "Later", before slipping out of his room and going to his office to work.


End file.
